La Famille Weasley
by Dan534
Summary: [ TRADUCTION ] La famille Weasley comporte plusieurs membres, et par conséquent diverses histoires intéressantes à raconter. [ RECUEIL D'OS ]
1. Brusque et Rapide

**Bon, bah j'adore faire des traductions ! Cette fois, c'est un recueil d'OS. N'hésitez pas à voir l'original chez** **Marvelgeek42 qui en a déjà posté 6** **, c'est le (ou la..) gentil/le auteur/e qui m'a autorisé à traduire son recueil. Le lien est dans ma description !**

 **Info : J'ai décidé de laisser les noms des personnages dans leur version originale _mais_ pas pour les noms de lieux ou autres, donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous voyez un _Malfoy_ et non un _Slytherin_ ;)**

* * *

 **E** **crit** **pour** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 4 (Round 2)**_

 **Equipe :** _ **Puddlemere United**_

 **Poste :** _ **S** **eeker**_

 **Défi :** **E** **crir** **e** **quelque chose montrant des c** **ompétence** **s** **ou intérêt** **s** **pour le sujet [** **sortilèges** **] avant le début de l** **'** **éducation magiq** **ue.**

 **Nombre de mots écrits** **A/N : 1,201 (Google Docs)**

* * *

Rose Weasley, tout comme sa mère, a toujours adoré apprendre.

Lorsqu'elle et Albus étaient à l'école primaire, ils alternaient chacun leur tour la place de premier de la classe sur presque toutes les matières (les deux étaient des véritables cancres quand il s'agissait de musique).

Désormais qu'ils étaient en route vers Poudlard, le duo était vraiment excité.

Albus était – à la profonde frustration de son père et à la grande confusion de son frère - extrêmement fasciné par les potions (et l'herbologie). Cette matière était enseignée par Kenneth Towler, un sorcier d'une grande taille à la peau foncée qui avait le même âge que leur oncle George.

Les cousins ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui étant donné que James, Fred et Louis le détestaient, Dominique et Roxanne l'adoraient, Victorie était frustrée (mais l'admirait) et Teddy, lui, était complètement indifférent.

Rose, d'autre part, attendait avec impatience les Sortilèges. Le sujet semblait très complexe et difficile, mais il permettait aussi de mettre sa petite touche personnelle, ce que Rose appréciait par-dessus tout (Albus avait souligné qu'il en était de même pour les potions et presque toutes les autres matières, mais elle n'avait _pas_ voulu en entendre parler).

Maintenant, les deux étaient assis dans un compartiment situé au bout du Poudlard Express (le plus près possible de Fred, Louis et James qui avaient réussi à retrouver le vieux compartiment du grand-père de la famille Potter et de ses amis), lisant tranquillement leur manuel scolaire, quand tout à coup ils entendirent quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de leur wagon.

Le duo se retourna pour voir Scorpius Malfoy devant eux.

« Serait-il possible de m'asseoir ici ? »

Rose, étant la digne fille de son père, ne lui fit pas confiance.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses nous insulter et nous ridiculiser ?

\- Trouves-tu que j'ai la tête de Goyle ? J'espère que non.

\- Bien sûr que non, entre, répondit le fils Potter à la place de sa cousine. »

Albus avait lui aussi hérité de son père. Le jeune garçon avait décidé qu'il essaierait de s'entendre avec tout le monde, mais à la moindre occasion où quelqu'un ferait quelque chose qu'il ne cautionnerait pas, il l'ignorerait du mieux que pourrait le garçon d'onze ans. Rose l'avait toujours admiré pour cette partie de sa personnalité.

« Merci, dit Malfoy en s'asseyant à côté d'Albus et à l'opposé de Rose. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi excité que je le suis ? J'ai particulièrement hâte d'être en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et vous ? »

Albus répondit à Malfoy :

« Potions. C'est tout simplement fascinant et complexe. Une simple petite erreur peut entièrement changer le résultat escompté ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi personne d'autre à la maison n'aime ça.

\- Je dois admettre que j'ai du respect pour les potions juste à cause de ce point. Une erreur et tu pourrais avoir du poison prêt à exploser sur ton visage ! Et toi, Miss Weasley ? Demanda Malfoy en lui lançant un sourire encourageant. Rose était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

\- Sortilèges, murmura Rose en mettant son livre, _Le livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 1 de Miranda Goshawk_ , de côté.

\- C'est très certainement un choix rare. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

Rose, sceptique, haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ?

\- Rose ! Réprimanda Albus. »

La réponse de Malfoy ne fut cependant pas celle que Rose espérait.

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que nos aïeuls. Une telle rivalité est tout simplement trop absurde par rapport aux choses importantes de la vie. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Scorpius.

\- C'est d'accord, Scorpius, promit le cousin. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Albus.

\- Bien, Malfoy, continua Rose sur un ton légèrement plus poli. J'apprécie le fait de savoir qu'un jour je pourrai personnaliser chacun de mes sorts facilement, et c'est aussi l'une des disciplines les plus utiles, vu que l'on en aura souvent besoin durant nos futures vies de sorciers.

\- Ouais, un peu comme oncle George quand il utilise presque toujours _Accio_ lorsqu'il a besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve à l'arrière de son magasin !

\- Ou Lumos, quand on a besoin de lumière, dit Malfoy en surprenant une énième fois la jeune fille.

\- Je dois le reconnaître, Malfoy, tu es _vraiment_ différent de ce à quoi je pensais. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Albus sourire derrière son livre de _Potions et philtres magiques_ qu'il délaissa pour le déposer sur la banquette (Rose supposa qu'il était à une partie très intéressante du livre. Elle le connaissait bien).

« Tu pensais que je serai comme mon père à notre âge, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Rose.

\- Tu oublies donc que ma mère est une Greengrass et que mon père a appris sa leçon il y a quelques années, lui rappela Scorpius. »

Il marquait un point, pensait Rose.

« Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller, Scorpius ? Demanda Albus en changeant de sujet.

\- Serdaigle, répondit-il.

\- Pareil, dit Albus avec enthousiasme. Peut-être que nous serons dans la même maison ! Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir d'autres amis que mes cousins.

\- Tu penses donc que nous sommes amis, c'est ça ? Questionna Scorpius.

\- Oui, mais ça compte à peine ! Je veux dire, que sommes-nous, cinq paires de cousins à Poudlard ou différents élèves dans différentes maisons avec différents amis ? »

Scorpius sourit.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les gens vont penser ? Après tout, ton père était un rouge et or, un Gryffondor.

\- Pas du tout. C'est comme ce qu'un célèbre moldu a dit : _''_ _C_ _eux-là qui discutent_ _  
_ _n'importent pas et ce qui importe ne se discute pas_ _''_ , cita Albus. Ça ne dérangera ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni le reste de ma famille. Après tout, Dominique est aussi à Serdaigle, fit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- Sages paroles. Vous connaissez des sortilèges ? Mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'en apprendre un seul ! S'écria Scorpius en faisant la moue.

\- Idem pour moi, dit Albus.

\- J'en connais un, mais je ne peux le faire qu'à mi-temps, déclara simplement la petite rousse.

\- J'y crois pas ! Hermione t'a appris un sort ? Ou alors Ron ? Interrogea Albus dont le doute trahissait la voix.

\- Non, répliqua Rose. Je ne pouvais simplement pas attendre, donc j'ai cherché de moi-même.

Rose se mit à fouiller dans sa malle, à la recherche de sa baguette.

\- Ca semble plus réaliste, acquiesça Albus.

\- Tu es une Weasley après tout, ajouta Scorpius.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Ah ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Maintenant, regardez ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant son bout de bois vers son manuel. _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Fit-elle d'un geste brusque et rapide de la main, comme indiqué dans le livre. »

Et en effet, le grimoire remplis de sortilèges commença à flotter de quelques centimètres dans les airs.

Les garçons applaudirent, provoquant ainsi la chute du manuel sur la banquette.

« C'était vraiment bien ! Complimenta Scoprius.

\- Il a raison, c'était incroyable, certifia le cousin.

\- Merci, mais j'ai encore besoin de travailler dessus. J'ai perdu le contrôle trop facilement. »

Scorpius sourit encore une fois.

« Hey, c'est bien pour ça qu'on va à Poudlard, non ? »

Plus tard dans la journée, les trois enfants furent envoyés à Serdaigle, tout comme Albus l'avait prédit. Personne ne s'y attendait (y compris James, qui fit la moue pendant une semaine car il n'avait pas pu faire une farce à son petit frère pour sa première nuit à Poudlard).

Serdaigle avait répondu à leurs attentes, leur faisant ainsi découvrir la plus grande bibliothèque qu'ils n'aient jamais vu de leur vie, les faisant adorer le fait de devoir répondre à une énigme pour accéder à leur Salle Commune, les rassurant en leur apprenant qu'ils pourraient tout de même y pénétrer s'ils avaient honnêtement et volontairement admis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la réponse, ou s'ils argumentaient correctement.

Au gré des années, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus (à l'épouvantable horreur du père de la jeune fille et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère).

Ils étaient aussi proches que les Marauders ou le Trio d'Or à leur troisième année.

Au cours de leur cinquième année, Scorpius et Albus sortirent ensemble, et lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se séparer définitivement, ils prirent la décision de rester amis.

Lors de leur sixième année, Rose et Scorpius commencèrent à sortir ensemble.

Et ils ne rompirent pas.

Des années plus tard, lorsque Rose voulut apprendre à faire un Patronus pour ses EMEU, elle se rappela de ce jour, ce jour où elle devint amie avec le garçon qui plus tard devint son mari et père de ses enfants.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi une review pour dire ce dont vous en pensez…** **s** **'il vous plaît !**

* * *

 **D** **onc, c'est le premier OS ! Soit Scorpius est bisexuel, soit j'ai mal comprit la fin de l'OS. A vous d'en juger !**

 _Dan **T** he Schizo_


	2. Allo ? Baby-sitter à votre écoute

**Deuxième OS ! Je ne suis pas sûr que cette traduction-là soit irréprochable, donc si jamais vous voyez une quelconque incohérence ou quoique ce soit d'autre, dites-le-moi en review pour j'y remédie, s'il vous plaît !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **LiaAbraxas : Si, il fait ce qu'il veut, ce petit Scorp ! Ca s'appelle la bisexualité, ça existe ;p Merci, c'est très sympa de ta part !**

 **Mli : Oui, c'est traduit de l'anglais en français ! Je suis amateur en tant que traducteur, donc si jamais tu vois une quelconque incohérence ou quoique ce soit d'autre, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part !**

 **L'auteur était trop fatigué pour répondre aux reviews hier soir, donc il n'a pas pu. Ne lui en voulez pas, c'est de ma faute, je les lui ai transmises trop tard !**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Pour _octocelot_ , j'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Nombre de mots : 605 (version originale)**

* * *

 _ **Allo, oui, bonsoir ? Baby-sitter à votre écoute.**_

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour était une jeune femme très responsable et mature. Elle pouvait gérer beaucoup de choses différentes en même temps, et ne voyait donc aucune raison valable pour laquelle sa sœur et son mari essayaient de lui donner d'innombrables instructions à suivre.

« Calmez-vous une minute ! Je vais seulement garder vos enfants, pas une réincarnation de Voldemort ! Et ce n'est qu'une nuit, fit-elle en riant. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. »

Gabrielle ne serait pas jusqu'à aller dire que les expressions des visages de Bill et Fleur l'inquiétaient, pas vraiment, mais cela fit tout de même douter une seconde fois la jeune fille.

Durant les cinq premières minutes qui suivirent le départ des deux parents, elle ne comprit pas quel était le problème de sa sœur. Les enfants, Victorie, Dominique et Louis, étaient parfaitement sages et obéissants.

Du moins, ils le semblaient.

Puis, ils lui montrèrent leur véritable nature. Comment avait-elle pu ne jamais s'en être rendu compte auparavant ?

Louis, âgé seulement de quatre ans, était habité par un horrible esprit diabolique, et peu importe combien il tentait de le cacher en paraissant innocent, c'était un fait.

Gabrielle savait que c'était lui qui avait attaché les lacets de ses chaussures ensemble, changé la couleur de son tee-shirt en rose brillant, et coupé une bonne partie de ses mèches de cheveux. Merlin soit béni, elle avait la chance de posséder un charme de beauté naturel, elle ne ressemblait donc pas à une erreur de la nature.

Dominique, quant à elle, semblait déjà être en pleine crise d'adolescence, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que neuf ans. La petite fille ne ferait rien tant qu'elle jugerait ne pas avoir à faire quoique ce soit, et manger des légumes était loin d'être sur sa liste.

Seule l'aînée, Victorie, semblait aussi agréable et serviable qu'elle ne l'avait été au début.

Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que le reste de la nuit sera plus paisible, pensa la jeune française.

Il s'est avéré qu'elle s'était fait de faux espoirs.

« _Merde_ , jura-t-elle en soufflant. » Comment cela aurait-il pu paraître si difficile de coucher quelques enfants dans leur lit ?

Apparemment, si. Beaucoup trop, même.

Louis courait partout en caleçon, Dominique refusait catégoriquement de pénétrer dans sa chambre, et même Victorie s'était mise à s'agiter lorsque sa tante lui dit qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à rester éveiller plus longtemps que ses frères et sœurs.

Gabrielle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de les garder.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment, ni d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle mettrait les trois enfants au lit.

D'abord Louis qui voulait qu'on lui lise un conte de fée, ensuite Victorie qui acceptait de le lui lire dans sa chambre, et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas assez, Dominique qui venait mettre son grain de sel.

Le chocolat avait toujours été un pari gagnant.

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre.

Gabrielle s'affala dans une chaise. Puis, peu à peu, une sorte de paix s'installa progressivement dans le calme.

Alors, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, une petite voix retentit derrière elle :

« Tata Gabrielle ? »

Elle se retourna. Son cœur se réchauffa au regard du petit Louis qui était au pied de la porte, agrippant un Souaffle rembourré et tremblant légèrement.

« Oui, mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle allant vers lui et en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai-J'ai fait un cauchemar, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est fini, fit Gabrielle en étreignant le petit garçon. Je suis là. Je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire : on va aller te préparer du chocolat chaud, et ensuite tu me raconteras ce qu'était ce vilain cauchemar, d'accord ? »

Louis hocha de la tête.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la cuisine.

Il se sentit déjà mieux dès qu'il eut sa tasse _Martin Miggs le Moldu Fou_ remplie d'une délicieuse boisson chaude à la couleur brune entre les mains et remercia sa tante en lui disant qu'il se sentait prêt à partir se rendormir.

Le reste de la nuit passa tranquillement.

Lorsque sa sœur et son beau-frère revinrent le matin suivant, ils furent surpris par le fait de découvrir que la maison tenait encore debout à leur retour, mais aussi car aucune marque ou bosse n'a été faite en leur absence -sauf bien entendu celles qui étaient déjà là avant leur départ.

« Vous remettez ça quand vous voulez, leur annonça Gabrielle avec un sourire. »

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **~ Marvelgeek42**

* * *

Voilà le second OS ! Donc voilà, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfait de cette traduction-là. Dites-moi si jamais je n'ai pas été très clair !

 _Dan **T** he Schizo_


End file.
